


Short and Sweet

by Ellislash (MintSharpie)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nellis, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSharpie/pseuds/Ellislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP for draconica over on tumblr. Happy birthday, babe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Sweet

“For the last time, Ellis, keep. Quiet,” Nick hissed breathlessly, trying to stifle his lover’s moans. The low vibrations dying against his fingers were one thing, but he couldn’t stop the deep groans coming from Ellis’ chest. And goddamn, they were hot, but the sports shed behind their daughter’s school was _not_ a place he wanted to get caught.

Beneath him Ellis squeezed his eyes shut with a tiny whimper, fingers clutching at the textured plastic wall as Nick’s cock repeatedly impacted his prostate. Those desperate little noises made the gambler want to moan, too, but he had enough self-control to merely pant harshly into his partner’s ear. Ellis was hot and slick around him, making his flesh pulse with need and an electric buzz start to grow under his gut. With every quick roll of Nick's hips the southerner pushed back, transferring the motion to the little building and making it shake with the rhythm of their bodies. Even in the dark, Nick knew how fucking _gorgeous_ Ellis was, skin flushed and shining with the effort of staying silent.

He dragged the hand not occupied with his partner’s mouth down his trembling side, nails digging in ever-so-slightly, leaving subtle red marks and prompting another choked noise of pleasure. Nick picked up his pace, unable to hold back as he rammed deep into Ellis’ welcoming body, trailing his fingers farther down and around to start pumping at the younger man’s straining cock. It was almost painfully hard, slick with precum, and silky to the touch. Nick bit back a groan at the thought of wrapping his mouth around it, feeling it heavy on his tongue and smooth in his throat – but later, it would have to be later, because the hot feeling of his climax was growing stronger, and he could tell from the trembling that his lover was close, too, and oh _shit_ did it feel so good, dick pulsing, skin slapping together with every heartbeat…

“God… _dammit_ , El, I – _fuck_ …” His breathing became ragged, body overwhelmed by the pleasure, and suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore, and with three more deep thrusts he poured himself into Ellis, gasping but not stopping the movement until he felt the younger man go tense and the thick heat of his release spill over his fingers. His other hand left Ellis’ mouth at last, letting him gulp down air like he’d never tasted it before. Though Nick wanted nothing more than to bask in the afterglow with him, he knew they couldn't stay where they were, so he was halfway done buttoning his pants before the Georgian managed to speak.

“I dunno what I’m gonna do wit'chu, Nick,” he laughed quietly, straightening up from his slump against the wall to fix his own clothes. “First the supermarket, then the beach, and now this? You wanna get us arrested?”

“Sorry, fireball, I can’t help myself,” Nick murmured, cinching his belt comfortably. He stepped cautiously forward until he could reach Ellis’ face. “You’re just so much hotter with that ring on your finger.”

“Christ,” Ellis said, leaning in for a kiss. “If I’d’a known it’d do this to ya, I’d’a asked _years_ ago.”


End file.
